Doggerland
Doggerland is a region in the West of the continent of Grigoris, seperated from the rest by the Black Mountains. It is seperated into Kevos to the East and Calham to the West, whith the island of Kordai to the North. History Before the Arrival of Humans Doggerland was originally inhabited by trolls, dwarfs and the fomorians, a now extinct relative of humans. While the dwarfs mostly kept to the Black Mountains, the trolls and fomorians lived alongside each other in the forests. Both groups reverred the Leshy and the various native demons as gods. After the arrival of Danu and her people, many fomorians took to worshiping them. Arrival of Humans The first human to set foot on Doggerland was Cessair, an Enochian sailor, when her ship sunk and she was washed ashore. She was saved from fomorian hunters by the merrow man Fintan mac Bochra who would care for Cessair until her death. The next to arrive were the Fir Bolg, a collection of tribes that fled from Enoch accross the Black Mountains. Some of them settled in the East, becoming the Kevosi, while the others continued West. After initial conflict with the fomorians, the two groups learned to live alongside each other, though the fomorians entered a slow decline. Following the destruction of Enoch at the hands of a cherub, several human tribes migrated across the Black Mountains into Doggerland. These would become the Fir Bolg and the Kevosi, settling in the West and East of Doggerland respectively, while a third group sailed North to settle the island of Kordai. The Fir Bolg went to war with the previous inhabitants, driving both trolls and fomorians to extinction while the fairies fled to Avalon. Human Kingdoms The Fir Bolg and Kevosi quickly established several towns and cities throughout Doggerland that eventually formed small kingdoms, with the exception of the mudmen of Mohrag, who to this day have never build any recorded settlement. The Fir Bolg kingdoms formed a vague alliance, though the many kings often squabbled with each other. Meanwhile, the kingdoms of Kevos were united under the Tsardom of Kevos by Iwan the First Tsar. Both regions remained seperated by the Luzo river which splits Doggerland into two. Reign of Artoria Following an incursion of raiders from Kordai, Artoria Pendragon united the Fir Bolg under one nation to drive out the invaders. The Kingdom of Calham included everything West of the Luzo river, even the marshes of Mohrag. After Artoria's departure to Avalon following the Battle of Camlann, the kingdom was threatened to fall apart, with several regions seperating from it, forming Nordham and Luzburg. The Kevosi kingdoms meanwhile suffered greatly under the sudden arrival of the chort who brutally murdered and pillaged anything they cam across. The surviving cities did so by contructing great walls around themselves. In these trying times, a mysterious man named Iwan united the remaining cities under the Tsardom of Kevos and created the bogatyrs, an order of monster hunters to fight back the hordes of the chort. Geography Doggerland makes up the far West of Grigoris. It is cut off from the rest of the land by the Black Mountains to the East and the lands of Pharash to the South East. Eastern Doggerland mostly consists of thick woodland, while the West is composed of grasslands and marshes, in particular the marshes of Mohrag. To the North lies the Dogger Sea and past that the island of Kordai. Wildlife Mammals * Black Mountain Goat * Black Mountain Marmot * Doggerland Deer * Doggerland Hare * Doggerland Wolf * Highland Cattle * Kelpie * Kevosi Bear * Mohrag Beaver * Wild Boar Birds * Reptiles * Behir * Boar Drake * Knucker * Lindworm Amphibians * Bukavac * Joint-eater * Forgefire Salamander Fish * Invertebrates * Crubhog * Giant Mohrag Dragonfly Nations * City-states of Kevos * Kingdom of Calham * Kingdom of Luzburg * Isle of Kordai * Free City of Yelondo Inhabitants * Chort * Dwarfs * Humans * Leshonki * Merrow Men * Vodnik Former Inhabitants * Trolls * Fomorians Category:Regions Category:Doggerland Category:Grigoris